Gas-insulated bus systems (GIB) are employed as an alternative to cables, busbars, or other conductor types to transmit high voltage electric power between two or more control devices and/or other termination points. Conventional GIB systems typically comprise straight and/or angle connectors that are fabricated, assembled, and/or otherwise constructed uniquely to suit the geometry of each individual field site configuration. This approach requires components to be fabricated on an order by order basis resulting in an inefficient and costly utilization of factory resources. The resulting time from order to construction of the GIB systems is often quite long.
It is desirable to provide a GIB system that enables efficient control of costs and utilization of factory resources, and reduces the time required between receipt of orders and actual construction of GIB systems, which ultimately reduces costs of completed GIB systems.